CR-S01
:"Let this disease pass from this world..." CR-S01 is a general surgeon in the 2010 game Trauma Team. He was serving a prison term of 250 years, but thanks to the efforts of his retainer Agent Ian Holden, was given temporary release and resumed his career as a surgeon in exchange for commuted sentence time. Each surgery is worth a certain number of years' worth off his penalty; the first, on Jacob Tillman, constitutes his first 5-year sentence reduction. He is one of the six-member hospital trauma team featured in the game. His alias "CR-S01" is based on his prison serial number. His true name is never revealed in-game, but the official Japanese guidebook of the game lists it to be Erhard Muller, the first name of which can be translated as "strong resolve" in German. Biography 'Early Days' In a flashback towards the end of the game, it is revealed that CR-S01 was despised and feared by his parents, who were disturbed by his apparent lack of emotion, even going as far to say that they believed he would "kill them one day." Both of his parents died of unmentioned causes (speculated to be suicide) while he was still young, and he was adopted by Professor Albert Sartre, who later also became his teacher and mentor. Sartre would also adopt young Rosalia Rossellini when CR-S01 was fourteen years old. The Cumberland Incident Initially, Albert Sartre was a professor of virology at Cumberland College. CR-S01 apparently supported in his research, which involved extracting a filovirus present in Rosalia Rossellini's blood and modifying it to use it as a cure for all diseases. However, there was an accidental breakout of the Rosalia Virus sometime in 2012, presumably caused by Albert Sartre, which is later referred to as the Cumberland College Incident. The event caused a massive number of casualties, and Albert is believed to have injected CR-S01 with an amnesia-inducing agent, causing him to pass out. It is unclear whether CR-S01's memory was lost due to the injection he may or may not have received, or if it was repressed due to the traumatic nature of discovering his adoptive father was the one responsible for the catastrophe. Regardless of this amnesia, CR-S01 was held in trial, and received a 250-year imprisonment sentence on charges of committing bioterrorism. Despite this, CR-S01 did not resent Sartre, since he believed that it was he who gave him the training and knowledge that he used to save lives. 'Bargain at Resurgam' Eight years later, after observing his sincere guilt over his apparent inhumanity, the government gave him a chance to try to work off part of his 250-year prison sentence by performing complicated operations. This is when custody of CR-S01 was given to Resurgam First Care, an emergency medical center located in Portland, Maine. Here, CR-S01 was allowed to operate on patients in exchange for several years' sentence reduction per procedure. After several operations, CR-S01 was finally transported back into a prison facility following a minor incident which caused the FBI to mistakenly suspect that he attempted an escape. 'The Resurgam Incident' Shortly after CR-S01's departure, a breakout of a mysterious disease, later identified as the Rosalia Virus, emerges. A quarantine of the Portland area was initiated, and the prison was set to evacuate. However, he soon realizes that it will end in failure when a guard collapses with Rosalia symptoms, and escapes the facility to rescue patients in a more equipped location. As he arrives to Portland Medical Center, then later back at Resurgam, the knowledge of how to handle the virus returns to him, presumably from his work with Sartre. Putting heads together with Maria, the two eventually discover that "little Rose" from Maria's orphanage and CR-S01's lost younger sister are in fact the same person, Rosalia, and that she may be the key to an antiserum. He then assists at Resurgam with the treatment of various Rosalia victims. The incident finally ended when a mutation of the Rosalia virus occured in Naomi Kimishima, and CR-S01 consulted with Derek Stiles via phone call to ultimately operate on and eradicate the Twisted Rosalia body from Naomi's heart. Ian Holden arrests him as arranged after the pandemic passes, but continued to provide him the opportunity to operate on patients and commute his sentence time. Trivia *It's believed that the letters CR in his serial number stand for "Chiral Reaction". (Criminal Serial #01) They could also refer to the first 2 letters of the word cryo, which refers to him being held in cryostasis. *While CR-S01 is considered a very talented surgeon, he does not have the Healing Touch and is the only playable general surgeon without it. *He might come from the same orphanage as Maria Torres and Rosalia Rosselini, as Maria asked if they'd met before when they first worked together in the Trauma Team storyline. Coincidentally, Maria assists with all of CR-S01's Rosalia-related operations. *Throughout the game's progression, his recognition of Rosalia virus symptoms seems to cause him painful episodes as the repressed memories return--usually amidst surgery, but he recovers quickly. One particularly violent relapse causes him to pass out as soon as he closes up his patient (after "Stolen Memories"). *It is somewhat curious that throughout the entire game, the player never learns CR-S01's name, despite the fact that he regains part of his memory. *Fans speculate he was about to reveal his true name while practicing his bedside manner in the extra audio clips unlocked after one playthrough, but is interrupted by Holden opening his cell. *The other Trauma Team doctors never refer to CR-S01 by his prison number. Gabriel Cunningham consistently refers to him as "kid", Tomoe often uses the pronouns "he" or "him" with an air of significance and emphasis, and Maria calls him a variety of offensive endearments, much the same way she calls her other co-workers "moron". He is commonly referred to by the Trauma Team fanbase simply as "CR", and a few fans attempt with little success to popularize the nickname of "Numbers" for him. *A Japanese guidebook published by gaming guidebook publisher Famitsu lists his real name as "Erhard Muller", (エルハルト・ミュラー in Japanese). This is not to be confused with the surname Erhardt. This name is of German origin and means 'strong resolve'; other meanings include 'strength of the wild boar', and 'honour or bravery'. His surname "Muller" is the German equivalent to "Miller". However, despite Atlus having overseen the creation of the Famitsu guidebook, the complete authenticity of the name can be questioned, since it is never stated in-game. Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Doctors Category:Doctors Category:Trauma Team characters Category:Characters